


Je t'aime

by tartanroyaltea



Series: Pay to Play [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, cuteness and mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartanroyaltea/pseuds/tartanroyaltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom takes Charlotte on a surprise trip to celebrate her graduation. Smut and fluff ensue.</p><p>(Set around a year after 'Play On'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je t'aime

“Where are we going?” I asked, for about the fifth time since we had left the house that morning, copious amounts of luggage in tow.

Tom simply smiled that indulgent, _darling I’m not telling you a single thing_ \- smile, and said nothing. Just as he had done when I asked the question last night as we packed our suitcases (a girl needs to know what exactly to bring, clothes-wise, on a holiday!), this morning over a quick breakfast, as we hopped into the chauffeur-driven town car, and as we settled onto the private jet. Because of course, my beloved, spoilt Tom couldn’t _possibly_ travel with the dreaded General Public.

“I can’t believe you won’t tell me!” I pouted, glaring balefully at him.

“Charlotte, it’s a _surprise._ By definition, telling you where we are going would ruin said surprise,” he told me, brow raised and eyes twinkling with amusement at my persistence.

“I don’t like surprises. I like _knowing_ things…like where you’re taking me to celebrate my graduation,” I said, smiling sweetly and batting my lashes. It was an expression that usually worked rather well for me, but not today.

“You won’t get a word out of me, darling. But fear not, it’s a very good surprise, one I’m sure you’ll like.” As if I doubted that.

Tom’s hand nudged the hem of my skirt aside and settled comfortably on my bare thigh, and I automatically checked for any lingering cabin staff. Tom smirked, ever amused by my self-consciousness in public. He still insisted that I was an exhibitionist at heart.

I smirked right back. “I’m sure if I calculate the flight time I can get a pretty good guess as to where we’ll end up,” I pondered, tapping my chin thoughtfully as I tried to bait him. Tom turned towards me, his expression lit with mischievousness, and I belatedly remembered that any time I had tried to bait my love in the past…well, I was _always_ the one who got caught, hook, line and sinker.

“But of course. How foolish of me to think that I can trick _Doctor_ Charlotte Green,” Tom purred, leaning close enough that his breath ghosted along my neck, making me shiver.

“I suspect I shall have to rely on _subterfuge_ to prevent you from uncovering my diabolical plan,” he continued, his voice rasping darkly and deliciously as his teeth lightly grazed the side of my neck, his fingers pressing more firmly on my inner thigh.

We were only two hours into our holiday, and the man was already seducing me. Frankly, I had been a little surprised that he didn’t try it on when the town car got stuck in a mid-morning traffic jam.

“ _Tom_. What if someone walks in?” I protested half-heartedly, glancing worriedly towards the closed cabin door as Tom kissed and nipped a trail down to the base of my throat.

“They won’t. I expressly instructed no interruptions, unless in an emergency,” he replied calmly, smoothly sliding his hand up to the apex of my thighs.

“Ah, so this was the plan all along?” I mused, weaving my fingers through his dark hair and giving it a light tug. Tom looked up at me through hooded eyes.

“But of course, darling,” he breathed, grinning at me like a shark. ‘ _I guess I’m about to become a certified member of the Mile-High Club.’_

“But of course,” I agreed with a smile, accepting his open-mouthed kiss as I slid onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

As he pulled me impossibly closer, and I rolled my hips against his, it became very clear why Tom had insisted I wear a skirt and no underwear for our trip. I had baulked for all of five minutes before conceding defeat, and when Tom’s hand immediately slid between my legs, I found myself very grateful for my lack of a spine where he was concerned.

“Aren’t you glad you didn’t bother with knickers this morning, love?” Tom murmured, reading my mind, his lips now tracing a path from my mouth to that eye-roll inducing spot behind my ear. The backs of his fingers brushed gently along my folds, teasingly pulling back any time I thrust my hips too energetically against them.

“ _Yes_ , Tom,” I moaned in agreement, sliding my hands down his warm, solid chest and throwing my head back to give him better access to my throat.

Tom slid his teeth into my neck at the exact moment he slid a pair of his wicked fingers inside me. My breath caught in a gasp, dancing between pain and pleasure before Tom began rapidly pumping his fingers in and out, licking my neck in a tender apology. The fingers of his spare hand tangled in the ends of my overlong hair, forcing my chest to arch towards him as my hips rolled in time to the beat his fingers had set.

His nose nudged the neckline of my top aside, pressing into the warm gap between my breasts. My hands separated, one flying up to grip his head closer to my heart, the other sliding between our bodies, caressing and stroking him through the fine cotton of his too-tight trousers.

My skin reverberated with a warm moan when I squeezed him a little too energetically, and his sharp teeth nipped at the sides of my breasts in warning.  His fingers released my hair and I pressed my forehead to his. When his dark eyes glanced up and snared mine, I attempted a feisty grin, but the pad of his thumb rolled a perfect circle around my clit and my mind wiped blank.

Tom’s throat was noticeably flushed, his fingers losing their finesse as they slithered in and out of me, and I thanked God that he would soon be running out of patience.

Sure enough, mere seconds later, Tom withdrew his hand from between my legs, sucking his glistening fingers in a way that made me blush _and_ get even wetter.

“Nectar of the gods,” he murmured, the corners of his eyes crinkled in a smirk as they held mine in thrall. His fingers popped free of his lips and attacked my clothes, wrenching my cardigan from my shoulders, unbuttoning my blouse and flinging it away from us as if its very existence offended him.

Tom grasped my waist, setting me on shaky feet as he nimbly unfastened my skirt, pausing to watch it slide down the length of my bare legs. When he tried to stand, I leant forward, pressing all of my weight and strength onto his broad shoulders. He sat back with a quirk of his brow, and I shakily began undoing his crisp white shirt, eager to feel the press of his bare skin against mine.

Tom caught my wrists, standing to his full height and rolling his shoulders, slipping the opened shirt down his long arms. He turned me to face away from him, and whispered in my ear: “On your knees.”

The carpet was thick and soft beneath my skin, my feet tucked under my bottom, my hands splayed open on my thighs. I smiled, biting my lip when I heard the faint sound of Tom’s zipper unsnicking, a quiet rustle of fabric as his trousers fell to the floor, the slight squeak of leather as he removed his shoes.

Tom’s fist tangled in my hair, tilting my face back as his lips sealed briefly over mine. “Hands on the floor,” he murmured, his breath tickling my lips before he released me, and I fell forward onto my palms.

A line of warm kisses painted down my spine told me that he was ready to pounce at any moment. I dug my fingertips into the creamy carpet, bracing my arms as Tom grabbed my hips tightly, pulling them back as he thrust forwards in one quick motion. I gasped, automatically arching my back, leaning my upper body closer to the ground and doing my best to give as good to Tom as he was giving to me.

Within minutes, I was whimpering with every delicious jolt of Tom’s hips snapping against my ass. My palms and knees were starting to feel the burn of constantly shifting against the carpet underneath, and my elbows quaked and threatened to drop me face first on the floor every time Tom withdrew from me.

I sighed happily when Tom suddenly released my hips, instead reaching forward and placing his hands by my own. His whole front pressed against my whole back, and when he began teasingly kissing and biting the crook of my neck, I found myself wishing I had a hand free to grab his hair and hold his mouth in one damn place.

“Tom…”

“Yes, darling?” He rasped, his voice revealing just how far along he was.

Before I could properly respond, Tom slid a hand across my lower stomach, and splaying his long fingers wide, began directing the movement of my hips as his started pistoning harder than ever. My answer got warped into a lot of garbled wailing, and I quite forgot about my intention to keep it down for the sake of the cabin crew.

“Are you close, darling?” Tom enquired, his breath hot against my ear, his tongue flicking out to follow it.

“Y-yes, Tom.” I couldn’t really understand why he was asking a fairly redundant question: Tom certainly knew my signals well enough by now to be capable of timing my release to the very second.

The hand splayed between my hips edged down ever so slightly, several fingertips rubbing expertly against my clit as Tom kissed the spot behind my ear and murmured: “Come, Charlotte.”

My body responded immediately, clamping down on Tom and arching forwards, my arms no longer supporting me. Tom’s arms banded tightly around my waist, pulling me almost upright as he thrust wildly several more times, riding out his own orgasm and breathing my own name into my hair.

Tom laid me gently on the carpet, rolling me onto my back and resting over me on his elbows as he grinned cheekily down at me.

“You’re awful,” I whined, giving his chest a feeble push, knowing there wasn’t much that would wipe that satisfied smile off his face.

“But you love it.” His fingers deftly brushed away the hairs that had congregated along the sweaty edges of my face and neck.

“I do,” I sighed, by now thoroughly resigned to the fact that Tom had made me throw out the morality rule book a good while back.

Tom smiled wider and I wrapped my arms around his broad back, pulling him on top of me.

“And I love you,” I whispered, our noses almost touching. I had told him this many times before, but I never shouted it; it was our little secret, something that belonged only to us.

Tom stared at me for long moment, before pressing his lips against mine in a soft, steady kiss that had my toes curling against the carpet.

We both laughed breathlessly when we pulled apart.

“We are _so_ not going for round two!” I warned him, more than a little wary of the way his pupils were still dilated.

“Damn.” He planted a peck on my swollen lips and stood, carefully helping me up and tutting over the pinkish hue of my hands and knees.

“Are you alright? I hope you won’t have carpet burn,” he said worriedly, tracing over my palms with his fingers. There was no tenderness, and I told him so.

“My skin has toughened up, thanks to you!” I joked, wriggling into my skirt and casting my eyes around the small space in search of my blouse.

“Mmm but you’re still so deliciously _soft_ ,” Tom purred temptingly, staring at me hungrily as he re-fastened his trousers.

I blushed, pointing a stern finger at him. “Behave.” Having finally located my blouse and made myself relatively presentable, I sat back in my seat, peering out the window as I smoothed my fingers through the new tangles left in my hair by the wicked man beside me.

“Pretty,” I murmured, tapping the window lightly with the backs of my fingers, watching the wispy white clouds casting faint shadows on the ground thirty thousand feet beneath us. The land was flat and golden-green, and gave me absolutely no further indication of where we were.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise when the captain’s voice interrupted our comfortable silence, announcing that we would be beginning our descent shortly. I turned to look questioningly at Tom, but he merely tapped his nose and smiled, fastening his seatbelt.

I kept my eyes fastened on the window, certain that whatever airport we landed at would have some sort of ‘welcome’ sign. But no such luck, our plane pulled into a space far away from the terminal, and the commercial planes.

When we were stopped, an air hostess knocked the door and entered, asking how our flight had been.

“Very pleasant indeed,” Tom replied with a smirk, while I stared at the carpet and flushed fuchsia.

Just as we had gathered our things and were ready to disembark, the pilot and co-pilot also appeared, chatting away to Tom, whom they seemed to know rather well.

When the door finally opened, I hurried over, eager to get a lungful of fresh air, but Tom caught my arm, pulling me back towards him.

“What?” I asked, watching sceptically as he pulled a strip of familiar fabric from his pocket with an _almost_ apologetic look.

“You’re _blindfolding_ me? Seriously?” I exclaimed indignantly.

“You’ve never complained before, darling,” Tom remarked cheekily, and none too quietly. My face flamed red when I noticed one of the cabin crew supressing a smile.

“You’re taking this ‘surprise’ thing too far, Tom!” I whined, turning around and allowing him to fix the blindfold into place.

“I promise, it will all be worth it,” he assured me, tucking his arm through mine and carefully leading me through the cabin.

“It had better be,” I grumbled, not appreciating the indignity of being helped off the plane and into another car sans eyesight.

I settled back in the plush leather seat, feeling a curious mixture of tiredness and excitement. It was odd to feel the car moving, but be unable to see where the hell we were going.

“We’re somewhere in Europe,” I declared, decisively. ‘ _And considering that we were only flying for…an hour, or was it two? Damn Tom, distracting me! Still, I’m sure we haven’t gone too far.’_

Tom, pressed up against me and twirling the ends of my hair around his fingers simply replied with a casual: “Are we indeed, my little detective?”

I could _hear_ the smirk on his face, I swear.

“Do we have long to go?”

“No, we should be there soon, darling,” Tom assured me.

“Not soon enough,” I muttered.

“I could _distract_ you, if you’d like,” Tom suggested darkly, trailing a single fingertip down the side of my neck and circling a very recent love bite.

My hips twinged slightly as I turned in my seat to face him, fixing him with a stern glare (even if he couldn’t see the full effect behind the blindfold).

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

Tom laughed brightly. “Charlotte, why would I ever joke about having sex with you?”

“We _just_ did it, like…twenty minutes ago!”

“I’d say that’s a respectable lapse between rounds.”

I grinned, tilting my head up. “Just kiss me, my silly man.”

“Is that yes?” he murmured, his lips brushing mine.

“It’s a yes if you tell me where we’re going,” I replied immediately, biting sharply on his lower lip before turning away with a smile.

“Blackmail, darling? Colour me impressed.”

“I’d say I learned from the best,” I replied primly, crossing my legs and shutting my eyes in preparation of a brief nap.

*

“No,” I mumbled grumpily, when Tom shook me awake a (seemingly) very short time later.

“We’re here, darling,” he informed me as the car door opened. I unfastened my seatbelt and shimmied across the seat, allowing Tom to carefully help my temporarily blind self out of the vehicle. Tom spoke lowly to the driver, instructing him to follow with our bags in a few minutes.

I gripped Tom’s arm tightly and tottered alongside him like a new-born lamb, my ears pricking as I tried to figure out where we were. It was noisy; a constant stream of cars and people buzzing all around. It was also warm, but only slightly more so than London. I was perfectly comfortable in my skirt, top and cardigan. Definitely Western Europe. I was starting to suspect I knew _exactly_ where we were when Tom informed me of upcoming stairs.

“Wonderful,” I responded drily, letting out an involuntary gasp when Tom leant down and swung me up into his arms.

“Are you trying to kill me with embarrassment?” I hissed at him, noting that we had now passed indoors. Tom gently set me down, and I heard the ‘ding’ of a lift as he ushered me inside.

“I miss being able to see…” I mused, tracing my fingers along the metal handrail. Tom’s hand rested protectively on my lower back.

“Just thirty more seconds of your time, my lady,” Tom replied as the lift ground to a halt. Taking my hand, he pulled me after him until we arrived…outdoors again. ‘ _Odd. Where the hell are we?’_

“Are you ready?” Tom whispered, standing behind me and gripping my shoulders. I felt a wild flutter of excitement in my belly and grinned, nodding my head.

“3…2…1.” The blindfold was gone and I was standing on a large balcony, overlooking -

“PARIS! You brought me to Paris!” I squealed, leaping into Tom’s arms and squeezing him half to death. It was a place I had always wanted to visit, and one Tom had almost taken me to, years ago. But now, we were finally here.

When I eventually untwined my limbs from a very amused Tom, I turned back around to get a good look at the view.

“Wow!” I breathed, drinking in the bridges along the River Siene, Les Invalides and, of course, the Eiffel Tower, all framed by frosted blue sky and sunshine. It was like standing in a postcard.

“Well? Was it worth the subterfuge?” Tom asked, resting his chin in the crook of my neck.

I pretended to consider it for all of a second. “Hmmm…yes! Oh my god, I’m so excited to be here! I can’t believe it. Thank you.” I placed my hands over his, trying to hug him back.

Tom allowed me several more minutes of awed staring before he pulled me back to reality.

 “Where do you want to explore first?”

*

We were lounging out on the apartment’s balcony on our fourth night, a bottle of wine sitting between us and the Paris skyline glittering before us, when Tom dropped the bombshell.

“So, how do you like Paris, darling?” As if he needed to ask; I don’t think I had stopped smiling or asking questions since the moment I’d stood on the balcony on the day we arrived. I wasn’t particularly well-travelled, it had to be said, but Paris had truly dazzled me with its art, architecture, food, and churches. When I walked down a street, I never knew where to be looking, because there seemed to be something beautiful around every corner.

“I love it, seriously! I feel like I could stay here forever. It’s even better than I imagined it would be, thank you for bringing me,” I gushed, squeezing Tom’s hand.

He smiled contentedly. “I was quite certain that you’d be as fond of it as I am, and I’m very glad to be correct in that.”

“I know. I remember you telling me, _years_ ago, that I’d love Paris, and that you’d take me there one day,” I said, recalling a day in my old flat, when our relationship was still in it’s tentative, fledgling state.

“A promise is a promise,” Tom said with a wink. “So you’d be happy to return in the future?”

“Yes! I know we’ve barely stopped the past four days, but I still feel like there’s so much to see, and I want to see _all_ of it.”

We had gone straight to Notre Dame on our first morning (I’d loved the Disney movie as a child), followed by a very long afternoon in the Louvre that involved being wowed by famous paintings and getting lost every time we looked for an exit. We had strolled like true Parisians through the Jardin des Tuileries, and the Jardin du Luxembourg, which had been my absolute favourite. We had also consumed enough food and coffee to feed a small army, _and_  I had even managed to coax Tom into taking me to Ladurée for afternoon tea; I was personally delighted by the colourful little macaroons and pretty teacups, but Tom couldn’t have looked more out of place if he tried. Still, he endured it with an indulgent smile, an expression which I noted on several other male patrons, attending with their significant others.

Tom nodded thoughtfully, a small smile curling the corners of his mouth. “Good to know,” he said slowly, reaching into his jacket pocket.

“Congratulations on graduating, love. I’m so very proud of you,” he said, kissing the side of my head and holding out a key with a pale blue ribbon tied on it. My eyes darted between it, Tom, and the  dazzling view before us.

“So proud that you bought me a key to the City?” I joked, hesitantly taking the key from him. Tom chuckled, kissing my forehead again.

“I’m afraid not, darling. That bastard of a mayor just wouldn’t agree to it. This key is for the apartment,” he explained, smiling. I stared at him in shock.

“You mean… _this_ apartment? The one we’re standing in…you _bought_ it for me?”

“Yes, this morning. I wanted to make sure that you definitely loved Paris before I agreed it with Madame de Volanges. As soon as you sign those papers-” he gestured to a block of legal work on the bureau, “-the apartment will be yours.”

I gripped his shirt, still staring up at him in utter shock. “Tom. You bought me an apartment? In _Paris_?!” I gasped,  as ever bowled over by the generosity and thoughtfulness of my man.

“Yes, well, there is a slightly selfish motive. I am hoping that you’ll allow me to stay with you, in _your_ apartment,” he said, grinning cheekily. I laughed wildly, stretching up and kissing him soundly on the lips.

“Je t’aime, Tom,” I whispered, peppering light kisses on his nose, and cheeks, and chin. Tom simply smiled softly, holding me tighter against him.

Unfortunately, I couldn’t prevent my inner penny-pincher from ruining the moment. “You didn’t have to buy me an apartment, Tom. It’s so extravagant-”

Tom immediately cut me off, his tone firm, but his eyes wide and unguarded as he pressed his forehead against mine. “Charlotte, _I love you_. Nothing I ever buy, or do, or _say_ will ever be enough to convey just how much, but I’ll continue to do my best to remind you, darling. Every day. There is nothing I would not do, to put a smile on your face.”

I felt a lump tighten in my throat, my eyes pricking with tears. Although I knew –had known for over a year now- that Tom loved me, it was a love more often displayed through his actions, his behaviour towards me. It was rare for Tom to speak so fluently about his affection for me, and I found it overwhelming.

Sensing my emotions, or simply sharing them, Tom hugged me tightly, cradling my head against the curve between his neck and shoulder, he stroked my hair until I had stopped crying.

“Thank you,” I murmured, when I was certain that my voice wouldn’t wobble again, pressing a kiss to his collarbones.

“De rien, ma cherie. Ton plaisir est mon plaisir,” Tom responded. The low rumble of his voice, curling around the French words, lit a warmth inside my bones, and I breathed deeply against his chest, inhaling the familiar scent of him.

Tom pulled away from me slowly, catching one of my hands in his and leading me over to the bureau.

“Let’s make it official, shall we?” He smiled, handing me a pen. I grinned back, signing all of the areas he indicated. When I had finished my part, Tom took the pen back from me, signing and dating the final page. After placing the stack of pages in a folder, he handed it to me with a flourish, along with the key.

“Congratulations on your newest acquisition, Dr Green,” he said, using his formal ‘lawyer’ voice. I giggled, clutching the stack of paperwork to my chest.

“Why thank you, Mr Hiddleston.”

Tom’s cool ‘lawyer’ expression slipped like quicksilver into one of absolute mischief, his eyes flashing magnetically as he cupped the side of my neck in his palm.

“And now, darling, what say we set about christening every room in your new apartment?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, after months of silence, TomLotte started talking to me again last week, and I just had to hammer this little one shot out ASAP! It's a fair bit fluffier than previous Pay to Play stuff, I think, but I'm ill and PMSing right now, so fluff is what I needed!
> 
> A few things: I've never been on a private jet before (oh woe is me), so I have no idea how things like security, customs etc. work. Just go with it, okay? The apartment Tom purchases is in the Faubourg-St.Germain area of Paris, in the 7th arrondisement. It's a beautiful area, and where the old French aristocracy had their Parisian palaises. I believe the 16th arrondisement is the modern-day equivalent of New York's Upper East Side, but I think Charlotte and Tom both prefer a bit of oldy-worldly luxury. Oh, and 'Madame de Volanges' is, of course, a reference to 'Dangerous Liaisons', probably my favourite film ever- Machiavellian leads and an 18th century French setting? Oui, oui!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this smutty little number from our delightful pair. I'm sure they'll be back to plague me with another story-line sometime soon. Until then, au revoir!


End file.
